The sands of time part 1 written with Lilith
by Nofretete
Summary: Helen got horrible nightmares about Scarab killing her family in the past. But no one believes her....... Big mistake!


The Sands of Time - Part1  
  
It was 3 o'clock in the morning and the huge Bennett-house was dark and calmed. Outside the house was a thunderstorm and it sounded like it wanted to destroy the house. Suddenly Helen sat up in bed. She just woke up from the worst nightmare she ever had in her life. Scarab had found out their secret and killed her family one by one. She desperately tried to catch her breath and rubbed the sweat from her forehead. She looked at the other side of the bed and saw her husband sleeping. The soft snoring showed her that he was all right. She ran her hand through his red hair carefully. As quiet as possible she got up and went to the living room. This wasn't the first nightmare this night. She had been having this nightmare for the last few weeks. But this time it had been worst. They were all dead and there was nothing she could do to save them and that scared her. She walked up to the TV and took an old home video and turned it on. Pictures from her wedding and the birth of Meg and Eric crossed the screen and she got a blanket and wrapped it tightly around herself. It was getting cold and she felt tired. Endlessly tired. The scene changed and she saw the first time JD and Bunji joined their family. Tears build up in the corner of her eyes as she watched the happy family on trips and holidays. That was a different family and not hers. The wife and mother, who was supposed to be her was different than she. The woman was always smiling and laughing. She hugged and kissed her children and her husband and didn't have to worry about anything else. Why did it change? What happened to her and her family?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Helen close her eyes and began to drift off to sleep she had the nightmare again, but this time the nightmare was very different she saw her family as it had been when the kids were little how happy they had been and she looked at her home how different it was how beautiful it had once been. She smiled in her dream but soon her dream turn to horror as she saw scarab and his men coming to her innocent family and killing them right in front of her, her beloved husband was the first to die then her darling 2 year old Meg followed by her brothers Eric, JD and Bunji. Helen woke up screaming tears rolling down her chicks calling out scarab murderer, Jack and the kids woke up at the sound of Helen's scream and ran down the stairs to see what was happening to her; when they reach down to the living room Helen was rocking herself in the sofa with big fat tears streaming down her face as she look at her family who were staring at her with a worry look on their faces. Honey what happened? Said Jack. Mom are you all right? Said her children. She looked up at them with a blank stare in her eyes not knowing if they were real or just part of her nightmare, Helen? Please answer me? Honey please say something. Pleaded Jack. Mom say something. Are you hurt? Said JD. Helen kept on staring at them not knowing what to say finally she collapse in Jacks arms crying and holding tightly to his arms not wanting him to release her from his tight embrace.  
  
The kids looked at each other and then back at their parents. Jack wrapped his arms around the small frame of his wife. Her tears started to wet his shirt. What happened, Dad? Meg looked at her father and he could her the fear in her trembling voice. The atmosphere was getting cold in the room. The thunder was the only audible noise except of Helen's crying. Jack smiled at his sons and daughter. I'm sure she's all right. You can go back to bed now. We have a hard day at the lab tomorrow. Neither of them was believing in what their father was saying, but they knew that he was right. They needed to go to bed again, even if they didn't want to leave their mother in her condition. But Jack would take good care of her. It was silent again and as the kids waved at their father good night. Helen lifted her head from her husband's chest and whispered. No, please don't leave! They stopped and looked at her pale and tear streamed face. She was trembling of cold and fear. Jack put his arms tighter around her trying to warm up her unnatural cold body and kissed her on the forehead. What happened, honey? She took in a deep breath and her hands grabbed onto his pajamas. Her eyes widened with fear. I don't want you to die! I couldn't survive without you! So, please don't leave me! She broke down, crying again. Jack and the children exchanged looks and Eric put an arm around his sister's shoulders to comfort her. They knew that she was always concerned about their mother and her telepathic behaviour. It always kind of scared her and now it seemed like it was making their mother insane. Jack put a hand under his wife's chin and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes. It was just a nightmare, Helen. You don't have to worry, because we won't leave you alone and you know that! Jack gave her a soft smile, but her expression didn't change. She leaned forward to her children and looked at each of them. He's going to kill us all. He'll find out that we are the ones he's searching for and then he will kill us one by one.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Helen no one is going to hurt us did you hear me? No one. Said Jack. Mom it was only a bad dream that's all. Said JD. No it wasn't, scarab killed us all I saw it. Mom he doesn't know who we are he can't do anything to us. I saw it I did! But . . . But what? Ask Eric. But I saw scarab at our home before it was remodelled and you kids were toddlers and he killed you and Jack. Mom scarab didn't even know us then, how could he kill us if we were toddlers? I don't JD, I don't know. I just saw what he did in my dream and I know he will try to kill us he knows who we are. Don't worry honey he doesn't. Said Jack trying to make his wife feel better. He knows Jack, he knows. How do you know that, mom? Ask a fearful Meg. I don't know Meg I wish I did so, I could protect us. Helen I'm here to protect you and the kids you don't have to worry about anything I will do what is necessary to protect our secret identities and our lives. I know what to do, dad. Said JD. What? We have to talk to professor Sharp and find out if someone other than him knows about us or should I said the Bionic Six. Good idea that should calm your mother, right honey? Helen looked at her husband with a worry look that said going to see the professor wouldn't help. Don't worry mom probably your bionics aren't working properly and that's why you are having nightmares. Said JD. I don't think my bionics are the ones to blame, son. Then what? Ask Bunji. It is a warning! I had this nightmare before but it was different now I see scarab in our past he is going to kill us in our past before the kids and I had our bionics. Jack we have to find out who told scarab about us or he'll kill us. Said Helen now more frighten than before. Helen nothing will happen you'll see it is only a dream nothing more. Said her husband. What if mom is right? Ask Meg. Don't worry Meg you heard dad nothing will happen. Eric told his sister. But what if it does? Ask Meg once again. Honey nothing will happen. Said her father patting her on the head. Mom I don't mean to be disrespectful or anything but you are scaring Meg. Said Bunji.  
  
Helen's eyes softened for a second. I'm sorry, Meggie, I don't want to scare you. But it's true what I'm saying. It's really the only truth! Just when the thought Helen was getting better she just broke down again. Meg's blue eyes were full of tears. She's right. Mom's always right when she sees something in her visions. What's going to happen to us? Jack took his daughters hand and looked into her eyes deeply. Nothing will happen, darling. Your mother just had a nightmare and she's not feeling well now. But it doesn't mean that it's true what she's saying. Helen's headshot up and her tears immediately stopped. Her eyes were forming into angry and she started breathing heavily. So I'm going crazy. They all could see the hurt and fearful tune out of her voice, but she still was angry. That is what you think. The old silly witch is finally going crazy. You won't believe me and you treat me like I'm the last person on earth with no respect. Her eyes were on Bunji. And like I am the silliest one. She looked at Jack and Meg. Suddenly her mode changed again and the tears were flooding down her cheeks like waterfalls again. She looked away ashamed and whispered. You just don't believe me. You just don't believe. With that she got up from the sofa and ran out of the room. Meg was crying as Eric and Bunji embraced their sister to calm her down a little. It was my entire fault because I said that she's scaring Meg. Bunji said, nearly breaking down in tears, too. Jack came up to his son and hugged him. No, Bunji, it is not your fault. It has to be some problems inside of her together with the nightmare and her bionic-visions. JD looked into the direction were Helen had been running out of the room. He turned to his family. Where is Mom? I'm sure she has gone back to bed and that's what you are also going to do now. Jack hugged all of his children and then they went to their rooms together. Meg drew her arms around her body. Why is it getting so cold all of sudden? The thunder seemed to be louder and colder than before. The walked to the place where the cold came from and found the front door opened wide. They were all shocked. Dad, please don't tell me mom is outside now. In this terrible thunderstorm! Eric was nervous and he hoped so badly that he was wrong. It took some seconds till Jack was able to speak again. Please don't panic now. Meg and JD, you two will search for her inside the house. Eric and Bunji, you two will come with me and we look for her outside. Soon Jack, Eric and Bunji were fully dressed and Meg and JD just came, as they were about to leave. Shall I come with you, dad? JD asked. No one was asking if they had found Helen, because everyone was sure that she was outside. Ok, JD, you're coming with us. But Meg, you're staying inside and if something happens or you see or hear something contact us. Yes, Daddy. Meg was nearly crying again. Jack took her into his strong arms and rocked her back and forth. Everything will be all right, darling. He kissed her on the cheek lightly and she gave him a warm smile in return.  
  
I'm ready, Dad. JD stood near his brothers at the door. OK, boys, let's go!  
  
Helen didn't know where she was or what happened. She just ran into the darkness. Deeper and deeper into the woods. Her bare feet were full of mud as well as her nightgown and her whole body. But she didn't seem to notice it. Suddenly she saw a huge tree and felt tired. Tired of living, tired of no one believing her. She sat down in the mud and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and let pictures from the talk with her family come to her mind. Why didn't they believe her? It was true what she was saying! Then it was her fault that Meg did believe her and that she was crying and everybody was taking care of her. Bunji was arguing with her as well as Jack. Why were they against her? All she wants is to protect them, is it so hard to understand. Her whole body was feeling cold and she sank down and the trembling of her blue lips stopped as the world turned dark all around her and she was unconsciousness.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jack and his sons were frantically searching for Helen to no avail she was nowhere to be found. Meantime Meg was pacing herself in the living room all of a sudden she heard a voice calling for her. Who is it? She asked. Meg please help me . . . it was her mother's voice. Was she was calling her through telepathy? Mom is that you? Where are you? Follow my voice. Meg did as her mother told her forgetting to call father as she had promised. Meg ran into the rain wearing only her nightgown and sleepers, she found her mother sitting against a tree her eyes closed her feet bared and muddy her lips blue from the cold. Mom? Sobbed Meg. Mom I'm here please answer me, please. Helen opened her eyes and through her hazy sight she look at her daughter who was now crying. Honey I'm here. Said Helen. Oh mom I was so afraid something bad happen to you, please don't run like that again. I didn't mean to frighten you so, but your father and brothers don't believe what I said. Meg? Sobbed Helen. Yes mom. Why did you believe me when the others didn't? Because I know how powerful your ESP is and whatever you saw I believe and it frightens me to know that scarab has found a way to hurt us. If your father and brothers don't believe me only you and I can find a way to stop Scarab and protect us. What are we going to do? Ask Meg. I don't know yet, but I do know we have to find out why I saw Scarab in our past. Do you think he could have find out a way to travel to the past? I don't know, Meg. Mom do you remember the time machine Prof. Sharp invented last year? Yes I do but the machine was destroyed that same year. What if Scarab finds a way to make a new one? You might be right he could have, but how? Soon they heard the voices of Jack and the boys calling for Helen. Helen where are you? Mom can you hear me? What do we do now, Mom? Help me up and lets go home and don't let them see us. Yes mom. Both Helen and Meg moved away from where the tree was being careful to cover their tracks as they were leaving.  
  
Helen was moaning as Meg slipped her arms around her mother's shoulders and waist to support her. Mom, are you sure you're all right. Meg asked concerned and looked at her closely. Helen smiled sadly at her daughter and caressed her cheek. Yes, I am sweetie. I'm just endlessly tired and I feel cold, but I'll make it. Meg just nodded her head, but not really trusting her Mom's words. They walked slowly through the rainy and muddy woods. From far they could her the shouts and see the lights from Jack and the boys. Suddenly Helen stopped. She turned to her blond daughter and looked directly into her blue eyes. Meg, we have to see Prof. Sharp! He's the only one who could help us! And if he can't I'm sure that we'll find information about Scarab in the computer or in the library. We have to reach the lab! But Mom, we are too slow! Dad and the others will find us. And I remember that I promised Dad to call him if I find you. Meg pleaded and she had a bad feeling about helping her Mom without letting her family know. Somehow she knew Helen was right and they had to do something, but wouldn't it be much easier to inform the others first. Mom, I'm going to get Dad. They will help us and . . . No Meg, please don't do that. Meg let out a gasp as Helen grabbed her daughter's shoulder and her eyes pleaded. Please, Sweetie, don't call them. They won't believe what I say and they think I'm crazy. They will separate us and take me to a hospital or to Sharp and he'll lock me to all this machines. Helen started crying again and Meg hugged her mother tightly to calm her down again. So, what do you want us to do now, Mom? She asked her mother and looked around them into the dark woods. Helen squeezed Meg's hand. You have to use your bionic. You have to turn it on and run as fast as you can. With that they won't be able to catch us in time. But, Mom, they'll know where I am when I turn on my bionics. They will find us. Helen tried to wipe away the tears but they kept on flooding down her face. Please Meg, we have to try or do you want them to destroy our family. BIONICS ON! Meg shouted and turned it on with the help of her red ring. She looked at her mother and took her hand. Mom, maybe you should turn on your bionic as well. Your clothes are totally wet and you're cold. You'll feel better in warm and safe clothes. Helen got a depressing expression on her face and looked at the ground. I have a strange feeling, Meg. Maybe it has to do with my bionics. But Mom, if you don't do it you'll become ill and how are we supposed to do our mission then? Helen pushed her doubts away and used her ring. BIONICS ON! Meg smiled a little and grabbed her hand again and wanted to start running as Helen sank down to her knees and her hands holding onto her head tightly. Her moaning got louder and louder till she screamed. Meg watched in horror as her mother lay on the muddy ground screaming. PLEASE NO!!!! DON'T DO THIS! TAKE ME AND LET THEM GO!!!! IT HURTS SO MUCH!!!!! NO!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dad, what was that? Eric and the others turned to the direction where the noises came from. Jack's eyes got wide. It's your mother! She's there! Eric, Bunji and Jack started running, always following the shouts. JD joined the group and shouted. Dad, Meg just turned on her bionics as well as Mom and they are here in the woods. They are together. After what seemed an eternity they reached Meg and Helen. Meg was crying and trying to help her Mom and to stop her from shacking and screaming. Helen laid on the ground her eyes opened wide and her face pale. Meg, what happened? Jack whispered in shock and just as they walked up to them. Meg turned her head and looked at them. Thank God Daddy you are finally here . . . With that she blacked out.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
When Meg opened her eyes she saw Prof. Sharp staring at her with a worry look on his face . . . where am I? Ask Meg. You're at the SPL Meg. Said her father. Where is mom? Where is she? Ask a frantic Meg. Calm down sis, she's sleeping. Said Eric looking at the bed next to his sister's. Meg, what happened? Ask Prof. Sharp. Why didn't you call me like you promised? Ask her father. She just stared at them with her mouth open not knowing what to say or do. What happened to Helen? Are her bionic damage? Are your bionics damage? Inquire Prof. Sharp. Meg felt a huge headache that made her drowsy her head weighted a ton, she felt she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulder and now the only thing she wanted was to be held by her father and sleep some more . . . Daddy? Yes honey? Can you hold me please? Jack took his daughter into his arms and rocked her as she let her tears fall against her father's shirt and finally felt asleep once again. What are we going to do now, Prof.? Ask Bunji. Wait, right now that is the only thing we can do. Said Prof. Sharp. Did Meg or Helen tell you anything? Like what? Ask JD. I don't know anything was bothering either one of them. Now that you mention it mom had a nightmare and she was acting weird. Replied Bunji. What kind of a nightmare? Ask the Prof. She said scarab was trying to kill us in the past. In the past? How so? She said her ESP was warning her that scarab had found a way to travel to the past and he killed us while we were little. Answer JD. I don't like the sound of that. Said Sharp. We will wait until Helen awakens and we will ask her what she saw in her dream. But Prof. What if her bionics are malfunctioning and nothing happens? Ask Eric. Prof. Sharp do you think scarab has found a way to travel to the past? JD asked. I'm afraid he has was Sharp's answer. How can that be? Ask Jack. Remember my time machine? Yes we do, why? Apparently scarab found a way to fix it and he might be planning to use it against you. How do you know this? Ask JD. I came across a transmission from scarab, he was talking to glove wanting to know if he found the necessary parts to fix the time machine and unfortunately glove had indeed found them. We need to find scarab and his men soon or we'll be history before we even become bionics. Said Eric. I know son and we will find them, but it will have to be done without your mother and sister. Why? Ask Bunji. We cannot trust your mother's ESP or her bionics right now your sister is unconscious and we don't know for how long. Best we move out now. Said JD. Not so fast JD. Said Sharp. What do you mean Prof. First we need to find out were scarab is formulate a plan of attack and finally strike otherwise, we could fail. How are we going to find scarab? The world is huge. Said Eric. I have an idea, if I intercepted my brother's message to glove once I can do it again that way we'll find out where in the world he has hidden himself this time.  
  
Meantime scarab was planning the next step of his master plan, a plan that was fail proof; I will finally destroy those bionic pests once and for all and no one will ever stand on my way ha ha ha. But darling, how are you going to find out who the bionic six are before they became bionics? Ask Madame O. Don't worry about that my dear I have it all figure out. Scarab knew his brother had been friends with the bionic six for a long time and he knew that if he follow his brother in the past he would find the bionic six at the must vulnerable time in their life. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
It's nearly complete! In some time we can go to the past and destroy the Bionic six. When they are dead no one can stop me! I will rule the world! HaHaHa! Scarab got the famous evil smile on his lips and turned to his "children". My children, we finally got the ultimate chance to take over the world. The machine will have enough energy in about 30 minutes and so I want you all to get ready for our incredible journey to the past. HAIL SCARAB!!!!  
  
Helen, you have to get up! You have to be strong and help us! You are the only one who can rescue us from Scarab! Don't leave us alone please! Helen opened her eyes slowly and le out a gasp. Everything around her was black. No light, no people, just this mysterious voice. She lifted herself from the ground and looked around, trying to find anything. Who are you and what do you want from me? She got a terrible headache. I'm you, Helen Bennett! Don't you recognize your own voice? Don't you trust me, Helen? Helen opened her mouth to answer, but she could only stutter. Why.... How do you contact me? After a little pause the spirit said. You have to know that I'm from the past! 15 years in your past and I felt that something bad would happen soon to me and my family and in my dreams I saw you and your pain and emotions. And suddenly I'm here talking to you and pleading you to help me. Again there was silence for a few moments. Are you going to help us, Helen? Helen first wanted to say no, but then a strange feeling took over her body and soul and she answered. Yes, I'm going to get to you and I'll do my best to protect you! But how can I reach you? You have to find Scarab! He got a time machine and you have to come after him, because he's near! I can all ready feel him! The voice got quieter by every second and Helen turned around searching for the voice. But tell me, how can I find him and can anybody help me? She could barely hear the answer. No, Helen! You have nearly lost your daughter to your family and you have to trust yourself and your instincts and ESP! Maybe your family will help, you have to show them the truth! Help us.............  
  
With that Helen woke up. She breathed heavily and rubbed the sweat from her brows and forehead with the back of her hand. Was it real what I saw! Helen asked herself the same question over and over again. Yeah, it was real! I'm not crazy and it wasn't my imagination playing tricks on me! She threw her legs of the bed and suddenly saw her dear daughter Meg in the bed next to her sleeping softly. Helen reached out and caressed her cheek carefully. She bent down and kissed her on the forehead lightly. I'm sorry, sweetie, but you left me and now I have to do it on my own. She stood up and felt the intensive headache again. She stumbled to the door and before she left she looked back at Meg. I have to do this all alone! She opened the door and went out the room. From the end of the dark corridor she could see light and she heard voices. They sounded so familiar and natural. Jack! Her mind screamed out his name. She wanted to go to him. She wanted him to hold her to kiss her and to tell her that he loved her. She needed him. But she was on a mission and nothing would stop her. But she needed to see him and her sons. Just one time. She won't touch them or talk to them. They don't even have to notice her, but she needed this right now. The light got brighter and the voices louder as she came closer and closer to the room. She could hear what they were talking about as she stood in the doorway. They backs were facing her. Do you think it was right that she scared Meg like this? Will Meg be all right again, Prof Sharp. Bunji looked at him. He rubbed his glasses. She's just tired and stressed, Bunji. There's nothing you have to worry about! She will be all right after she wakes up! But, Dad, why didn't she call you after she found Mom. What did happen out there? Jack holds his head in his hands and shook his head. I don't know JD. I think the whole situation and this Bionic six lifestyle is too much for her. She got a little . . . nervous and she overreacted. I knew that this could happen, but I didn't know that it would be that extreme. She nearly took Meg into her world. Sharp coughed and looked at them. I will have the information about Scarab in a few minutes and then you'll have to go. I'm going to take care of Meg and I think it would be the best if we bring Helen to a . . . secret place, where she can't escape or harm anyone. I always knew that I'm weak and unnecessary! I'll never bother you again! They turned their heads in shock and saw Helen standing in the door. It was obviously that she was crying again and she held onto the doorway to support herself. WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH??????????? She felt dizzy as she noticed them coming closer and she just wanted them to believe her!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Helen what are you doing out of bed? Ask Prof. Sharp. You shouldn't be walking around, get back to bed. Said her husband. No, I will not. Reply Helen. Mom, please calm down. Pleaded her sons. I know where scarab is and I know what he is going to do. You know! Said all men in unison. Yes, but you can't come . . . at least not now. What do you mean? Ask Bunji. I'm sorry I have to do this to you. Said Helen. Helen felt an intense surge of energy as her family and the Prof. were coming closer to her. Stop! Don't come any closer! She warned then. But no sooner had she said her waning when her husband graved her by the arm. Helen lowered her head and soon raised it showing her glowing eyes. Helen? Asked Jack as he let go of her arm. Jack the Prof. and the boys just stared at each other as they saw Helen's glowing eyes . . . soon they all flew to back of the room and hit the wall with such force their bodies left marks in it. I'm sorry said Helen, but you didn't listen. Helen had used her ESP in a more powerful form . . .Telekinesis, she had once used it as a child when two boys had tried to hit her while at recess in school. Helen used the Prof. bionic chair to replenish her bionic energy for it had been depleted as she slept. I will stop scarab even if it kills me, but I will no let him harm my family even if they don't want my help. Helen took sky dancer and headed towards the unknown wondering what she would do to stop the madman that was threatening to destroy them.  
  
Jack awoke with a big headache and body-ache looking at his sons and Sharp still on the floor coming from their unconscious states. What happened? Ask Eric. What hit us? Ask Bunji. It was your mother said Jack rubbing the back of his head. How did she do it? Ask JD. I don't know I have never seen her do anything like this before. What do we do now? Ask Bunji. We have to wake Meg and find out if she knows where Helen went. Said Prof. Sharp. It is the only way to find her. I have an idea. Said JD. What is it? We can use the tracking devise embedded in her bionics. Suggested JD. Soon the Prof. and JD began to track Helen to find out where she was going and found out that she had stolen sky dancer and was now on her way to back home. Let's go boys we'll take the M.U.L.E and intercepted her there, the boys nodded and before they transformed BIONICS ON! Said all of them in unison and headed towards the ban to try and stopped Helen from whatever her mission was. Helen arrived at her home and began to look around and find out exactly what was it that she had to do in order to stop scarab from harming her family. Then she remembered herself from the past and began to ponder if there was a way for her go to the past without the use of a machine, suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head and she knew scarab was in the past, her past and was now doing harm to her family. WHAT DO I DO????? She screamed into the night wanting someone to tell her what was she to do now that scarab had reached her family and was about to kill them. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
You have to help me! What am I supposed to do? Helen wanted the mysterious voice to answer her questions. She wanted to know what's wrong. Helen, he's here. He arrived in the past and you have to come to us now! The voice sounded more fearful than before. You don't have enough time to find scarab's time machine. You have to concentrate on me and on your family. That will probably take you here. Helen was speechless. But . . . but . . . but what shall I do. What shall I think of? Think of your sweet little daughter when she was 2 years old. Her charming little twin-brother. Of JD and Bunji, who aren't here yet, but they are in danger, too. And think of the love of your life. Your handsome husband, Jack Bennett. Come to us and help us Helen, we are lost without you......... The voice was gone! Helen put her arms around herself to warm herself up. She was feeling lonely and lost. The scene when she used her ESP and had hurt her husband and her sons entered her mind and she had to hold back her tears. She never meant to make them worry about her or cause them trouble. She just wanted to protect her family and she wanted her family to be with her and to trust in her and love her. Now she had to focus on her former self and her family. She closed her eyes and the familiar blackness was there again, immediately surrounding her. But she didn't give in this time. She tried to concentrate and saw old pictures before her eyes. But nothing happened. Even if she tried her best. She wasn't strong enough!  
  
How can she be able to help them if she can't even reach them? She sat down on her knees on the wooden floor. Her mind was racing and she tried to find another possibility to come to them. What did always help her to live her dreams and to push her to a higher level? Who did encourage and made her feel better all the time? It was her family. Her husband, and her daughter and sons. They were the ones that made her do this all. They helped her to conquer all the problems in her life! They were the ones she needed now! They are the ones who are supposed to help her! She felt Jack and her boys coming to her home. They will be here in a minute. But what about Meg? I can't do it without her! Helen send all her thoughts and wishes to her daughter. They reached her soul. Meg . . . please you have to help me once again! Can you hear me? Meg opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She got up on her hands and heard her mothers voice in her mind. Meg, we still have to get to the past and I know how, but I can't do this without you! You have to come to me and help me to stop Scarab! But Mom, where are you now! I can't see you! Meg, I'm at home! Hurry up we don't have much time left! Meg jumped off the bed and was surprised that her headache wasn't there anymore. She turned on her bionic and stormed out of the room and took one of the quardrunners, before Sharp could talk to her. Meg what happened, why are you all ready up? You have to relax! He shouted after the teenage girl. She turned to him and smiled. I'm sorry, Prof. But Mom needs me now and I'll not let her do this alone! I'm sorry I have to go now! The wheels were screaming as she drove away as fast as she could.  
  
Bionic-1, Sport-1, Karate-1 and IQ arrived at their home and looked around. Dad, she still didn't move. She's still here. JD said and as Jack nodded he opened the front door carefully. They walked into the dark house. Helen? Helen, are you here? Please say something! Jack said and went into the living room. There she was sitting on the floor and her wet face showed happiness. She was truly blessed that they were here. Helen. . . Jack whispered as he sat down next to his crying wife. The boys watched the scene quietly as they all heard a voice. Mom, where are you? Give me a sign, please! Helen turned her head to the door and whimpered. I'm here, sweetie!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Mom! Cry out Meg as she ran inside and hugged her mother. Boys come here and sit with us in a circle. The boys did as their mother asked them. Helen what's going on? Ask Jack. We need to stop scarab he is in our past and he is going to kill us there to destroy the bionic six before they existed. What do we do mom? Ask Eric. Everybody listen to me this is what we'll do. I need all of you to help me go back in time 15 years to be exact into our past, now JD you and Bunji were not living with us then but I'll need your support to send me back in time. Can I go with you mom? Ask Meg. No sweetie. Reply her mother. Why can I go with you? Because your ESP has yet to surface honey. Answer her mother. My ESP? Asked Meg. Yes, you have it but it has yet to developed I'll explain to you latter but now I have to go and stop scarab before it's too late. Helen I will go with you. Said Jack. I will help you get rid off scarab. No Jack I have to do this on my own but you will be with me. What do you mean? Ask Bunji. I will use each of your bionic powers while in the past I will use my ESP to draw out your powers from the present that way you will be with me and not in the past at the same time. In that case we are ready, mom. Said JD. What do you want us to do? Ask Eric. Everyone hold hands and close your eyes . . . relax, now concentrate on your childhoods and all the wonderful times we spend together as a family with no worries, no powers, and happy. They did as Helen instructed and soon the bionic six were in a deep trance like state and a strange light surrounded them as Helen felt her spirit escaped from her body and fly away into the past. 


End file.
